


More Than Brothers, More Like Lovers

by PrincessLou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brothers, Desperation, Facials, Grinding, Incest, Louis is adopted by Anne and Robin, M/M, Mentions of Urine, Smut, Watersports (Kind of), alternative universe, and not the kind you get at a spa ;), blowjob, mentions of handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLou/pseuds/PrincessLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are going on a family holiday, somewhere in England but they don’t really care where. Whilst on the journey they have to pull over to relieve themselves, in more ways than one, and miles away from their parents. Harry doesn’t feel like they’re being careful at all, it’s much more different when they’re in the privacy of their shared bedroom at home with a lock on the door. But he also feels safe because he’s with Louis and he always feels safe with Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Brothers, More Like Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm shit as summaries but I think you get the idea.
> 
> This is my first time writing a smut scene and I'm very nervous about putting this out there, and extremely nervous because it's not really your average smut scene, considering the incest and all..
> 
> This is also my third piece of writing after months and months of being stuck with writer's block and yeah, please be kind :')
> 
> Oh and for the benefit of this work of fiction, everyone's surname is Styles, apart from Louis who was adopted into the family and has a double barrelled surname of Tomlinson-Styles.
> 
> You can find me at my tumblr [princess-lou](http://princess-lou.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: 
> 
> I am in no way, shape or form involved or affiliated with One Direction, other than being a fan of them and their music. This work is pure fiction from the depths of my mind and has been made purely for entertainment and enjoyment purposes. I do not own One Direction or anyone associated with One Direction and I certainly don't own any of their names. The only right I own is the idea of this piece of fiction.

“Mum, how far away do you think the next services are?”

“Ages yet, why? We’ve only just come from the last ones... Harry Edward Styles! What did I tell you? Next time I hope you’ll listen when I say not to drink coffee like it’s going out of fashion.”

“Sorry mum,” Harry mumbles. “But can we pull in then? I really need a wee.” He starts bouncing around in the backseat, only to be scowled at by Robin through the rear view mirror, making him instantly stop.

“Yeah Harold, respect your elders by listening more,” Louis smirks and starts to tickle Harry underneath his arms.

“Muuuum!”

“Louis stop being mean to your brother! We’re just about to pull onto the hard shoulder.” As soon as Robin pulled up, Harry tumbled out of the car to make his way towards the nearby forest hoping no one’s loitering around.

“I think I’ll go as well. I know you’ll only get mad if we have to make anymore unnecessary stops.” Louis shuffles across the back seats trying to amble out of the same side Harry got out of.

“Good idea! At this rate we’ll be running out of petrol.” Robin announces tapping the meter indicating they’re running on half the fuel they started out with. Louis slams the car door behind him as Anne rolls down her window.

“And Louis!,” she calls.

“Make sure you come back with your brother, you know what he’s like. We don’t want him falling down a ditch or anything.” Robin continues and chuckles to himself.

“Hey! He’s not always like that, how can you say that when he’s not even here to defend himself?” Louis crosses his arms over his chest and cocks his hip to the side conveying his anger.

“Lou, we were only joking. Go on, the sooner you go the sooner we can get to the resort.” Louis walks off towards the forest whilst waving his hand backwards to his parents.

*** 

“Haz? Where are you?” Louis calls out for his brother, looking both left and right. He doesn’t have a clue which way Harry has turned but he figures he’s quite deep into the forest by now. Probably scared of any bypassing cars on the main road seeing him. Louis decides to walk straight until he hears a twig snap. He snaps his head to the left, “Harry, is that you?” Louis starts to sneak forwards, following the sound of the snapping twigs.

He doesn’t want to alarm Harry, but it would be hilarious if Louis got the chance to scare him shitless. See, Louis loves a good prank as much as the next person. Always in trouble in school for shooting spit balls across the classroom or writing rude words on the teacher’s dry-wipe board. Of course he’s been sent to the head’s office but it’s never been _that_ serious. And Louis loves playing pranks on Harry, because he’s _so_ gullible! After all these years you’d think he would’ve learnt that his brother is never going to stop playing pranks on him until he stops getting a reaction from Harry. But Louis still loves his brother to pieces, wouldn’t trade him in for the world.

They’ve always been close, since the day Louis was adopted into the family, and to the point where it worried Anne a little. She found it strange that Louis, even being two years older than Harry, is very defensive about Harry and he’d much rather stay in on a Friday or Saturday night watching a movie in bed with Harry than going out and partying with his other friends. Now she just takes it with a pinch of salt and is very grateful Harry has someone who will always be there for him, even if he may be able to defend himself, she knows Louis will always be one-step behind him.

But what Anne didn’t know couldn’t hurt her, at least that’s what Louis told Harry one night. They were cuddling in bed watching Dirty Dancing when Harry had sighed and confessed “I’d really love to dance like that in a club with the one I love one day...” and cuddled in closer. Louis had placed a soft kiss against his mass of messy curls and held him tighter. He knew he had to comfort Harry, especially since only a few hours prior Harry came out to Louis with a shrug “Sometimes I feel like I wanna date girls, sometimes I feel like I wanna date boys.” Confiding in his older brother was easy for Harry. That and the fact that it was common knowledge that Louis swung both ways when he was that age (He likes to call it his curiosity phase, and regrets ever sleeping with a girl, “Why did I even do that? Vagina’s are _so_ creepy looking, it’s 100% cock from now on for me!”)

Louis always knew Harry was special, but that just reinforced his point. He had to be the one to take care of Harry in every way Harry would allow him. He wanted to promise Harry the world, but a few dance moves seemed a good place to start, “I could teach you how if you’d like?” He found himself whispering into Harry’s ear. That’s how this whole thing started. With the bedroom door shut tight and locked, they stood in front of the T.V grinding their crotches into one another. Only until Harry started whimpering did Louis decide something needed to be done, and fast. Carrying hope in his heart, Louis wished that Harry wouldn’t say no and leave him with the worst case of blue balls he’s ever had, (Although that time their mum grounded him, which forced him into a dry spell for a least a month.) And of course Harry would never say no to his brother, so that’s how they ended up exchanging messy handjobs on Louis’ unkempt bed and agreeing that it could possibly be a regular thing.

Of course Anne and Robin were concerned about the boys still wanting to share a room with each other and they argued about it for years. That was until Louis convinced Harry that they had to give in, but in no way did that mean they were going to stop being together, “We’ll find a way Haz, I promise.” So they had to sleep in separate rooms, and lose out on a few nights of sleep whilst trying to settle about sleeping alone.

But now they have two weeks together. Together, sharing the same room, bathroom and bed. They’re going to be living on top of each other (And all the time if Louis has his way) just because of a mix up with the room bookings. And Harry and Louis couldn’t be happier. Louis has been convincing their parents that he’s going to sleep on the floor or he’ll just sleep top-and-tail with Harry and they seem to give up on complaining to the hotel staff over the phone, deciding their argument will have much more of an effect in person. It couldn’t have worked out any better in Louis and Harry’s opinions, until now...

Louis’ hiding behind a tree, peeking around it to make sure the person the other side is definitely Harry. He could recognise those unruly curls anywhere. Louis quietly sneaks up behind Harry wrapping his arms around his waist and hooks his chin over Harry’s shoulder and says, “Hey, Pretty. Come here often?”

“Louis! Oh my God I’m trying to piss here!” Harry squawks and stumbles forward accidently stepping into his aiming spot. He groans in disgust after realising his shoes might be ruined. “What’re you doing? I thought you didn’t need to go?”

“Yeah, told mum I’d try and go to stop us from taking anymore unnecessary stops, thought I’d try and squeeze one out... Or that’s what I told them anyway, which I suppose is kind of true.” Louis shrugs burying his face into Harry’s neck and pecking the soft skin there.

“Ugh! Go away, I can’t pee when you’re here, watching me.” Harry tries to shrug Louis off of him but Louis’ staying put.

“M’not watching Haz, just go!” Louis decides to press his hands into Harry’s bladder hoping it’ll help things along. “Besides, you’ve done a lot dirtier things in front of me before... And you _always_ suspiciously need to pee when I’m in the shower, what’s the difference? It’s not like we haven’t seen everything we’ve both got to offer.” He whispers into Harry’s ear slowly.

“That’s only because I can’t get enough of ogling at your arse and you and I both know it’s not a secret anymore. But seriously Lou, I don’t think I can concentrate enough, you’re very distracting I think you’ll find.” Harry huffs out a frustrated sigh.

“Maybe I could help, push you along...” Louis’ hand snakes down to Harry’s cock and grasps it firmly, slowly stroking and trying to get him to relax. Harry’s whole body slumps back, leaning against Louis who has his other hand holding onto the tree trunk for support.

“Lou,” Harry whimpers pathetically, “We can’t! W-what if mum and dad come looking for us and see!”

“Well I guess you’ll just have to hurry up and pee then won’t you?”

“I can’t!” Harry protests. “But I really need to!”

“Fuck Haz, you look so hot like this.” Louis starts to gently grind up against Harry’s arse, already half-hard as soon as he saw Harry with his cock out. “All desperate and, fuck! Look at your cock baby, so hard already, just waiting to burst.”

“Please Lou, do _something,_ I need something, _anything_ , p-please!” Harry’s on the verge of tears by now. It hurts so much. Being hard and needing to pee, he feels like a ticking time bomb about to explode but unsure of when that will be. Seconds? Maybe minutes? Or it could even be hours when Louis has his way. God, he’s such a fucking tease.

“Fuck, baby. I wanna suck you off.” Louis pushes Harry back against the tree and scrambles to his knees on the uncomfortable, uneven ground of mud, twigs and leaves below. Not that he cares much right now. He’s virtually seconds away from getting his mouth around Harry’s delicious, rock-hard cock and the floor is the least of his worries. He’s not even worried at all. Even goes as far as shoving his spare hand into his own pants and palming himself, knowing he won’t be able to resist the sounds that Harry is bound to make. He wraps a firm fist around Harry giving him a few dry tugs before spitting into his hand for some makeshift lube. There’s already pre-come dribbling at the glistening tip and Louis leans forward with a kiss, except, he doesn’t pull back. Stays put with his lips against the tip of Harry’s cock and his small fist coming to a halt. He keeps his eye contact with Harry, could never look away easily from those green _green_ eyes of his. He goes to lick his lips, savouring the taste of Harry on his tongue when he hears a hiss from above and realises he’d accidentally dipped his tongue into the slit. He just smirks at Harry’s reaction and pulls back a little, much to Harry’s disappointment if his whine in protest is anything to go by. Instead, Louis flattens his tongue and licks along the vein on the underneath of Harry’s shaft, knowing that that alone makes Harry squirm like crazy.

Harry’s stunned into a state of shock that Louis of all people is willing to risk giving him a blowjob with the chance they could be seen by anybody, or even worse, their parents. You see, Harry is usually the one who gets off on situations where there’s a possibility of getting caught and Louis just loves it, ‘My little exhibitionist, aren’t ya?’ And Louis also loves the fact that Harry’s _so_ eager to please Louis in every which way possible, he even gets off on it! But to Harry, it’s like their roles have reversed. Sure, Louis gets flustered by even the slightest glimpse of Harry sometimes, but he’ll never show it. Always teases and works up to what he wants slowly. Whereas Harry can never contain himself, if he wants something he has to have it, no matter where they are or what they’re doing. Yeah, Harry’s the much more straight forward type and that’s why he’s so shocked! He couldn’t imagine what has Louis so worked up, especially since he’s never this eager or desperate. Harry’s hands scrabble for purchase, something to hold onto and hold himself up before his knees give out. Usually there are silky smooth sheets to grab onto and arch his back into but his hands are met with the bark of the tree and that’s not going to help him at all. So he grasps a handful of Louis’ locks instead, pulling gently. Louis moans around his engulfed length, sending tingling shivers to every nerve ending in Harry’s body. His head falls back against the tree as he bites down hard on his free hand, trying to conceal a _very_ unmanly squeal.

Harry doesn’t feel like they’re being very careful at all, especially with the way Louis is now working up a rhythm with both his mouth and fist, winding Harry up in his teasing ways, edging him closer and closer. It’s much more different when they’re in the privacy of their bedrooms at home with a lock on each door. But Harry also feels safe because he’s with Louis, and he always feels safe with Louis. Even if their parents are less than a five minute walk away.

“Fuck Lou I- I can’t believe you’re actually the one doing this,” Harry scoffs and runs his fingers gently through soft strands of hair that haven’t been dampened by Louis’ sweat. Suddenly, Louis’ rhythm starts to slow on Harry’s cock while his own hand speeds up, trying to relieve some of the throbbing in his pants. “Lou! Don’t stop, pleas-e! I’m so close babe.” Harry whines while Louis just smirks up at him, making sure Harry’s eyes are on him.

“Baby, look at me.” Louis says, his lips never leaving Harry’s cock for a second. Harry tilts his head down so fast he almost gives himself whiplash. The whines and whimpers he’s making are nowhere near quiet, even though he knows he should be. Sometimes Louis just looks so good or makes him feel amazing he just can’t help himself, like, have you seen Louis? Harry would be a fool not to let him know how good his brother is making him feel. Harry moves his hand from Louis’ hair and softly caresses his cheek, rubbing his thumb softly over the apple of Louis’ cheek.

“So gorgeous Lou, on your knees for me. Makes me wish I could always have you on your knees for me, would you like that? Being able to just drop down and suck me off whenever I want you to? Mm I bet you would, know you love sucking me off too.” Harry surprises himself with what he’s saying, couldn’t believe their roles had actually reversed now. He never takes his eyes off Louis, not for a second. Just watches as Louis drags his lips from the tip of Harry’s cock down to the base, occasionally slipping his tongue out in between his lips. He pauses at the base and looks up at Harry with the most sincere expression and makes sure to hold Harry’s gaze as he moves downwards, takes one of his balls through his lips, and starts sucking. Harry almost blows his load right there, Louis knew he has sensitive balls, and he also knew how to play this to his advantage. Playing with Harry’s balls was always a guaranteed way to get him to come. Again, Harry throws his head back with an expression of pure ecstasy all over his face. His legs feel like they aren’t going to hold him up anymore. Louis alternates, sucking one ball into his mouth and wanks Harry’s cock viciously with his unoccupied hand. Knowing Harry’s seconds away from coming, Louis pulls away from Harry’s balls while still palming his own cock knowing he’s not far off either.

“Haz, I want you to come on my face.” Louis decides to fondle Harry’s balls so Harry can work himself over at his desired pace. He looks down at Louis and notices his hand working himself rapidly in his jeans. But what does it for Harry is when he looks back to Louis’ beautiful face, waiting with his mouth now open, ready for Harry’s release.

“Shit Lou, you’re so hot-I’m gonn-a come!” His hand is flying over his cock now as his come splashes onto Louis’ facial features, landing mostly over his eyelashes and forehead. Harry slumps back against the tree trying to regain his breath, panting loudly. A few seconds later, Louis rises to his feet with his eyes shut tight. Harry reaches forward with both hands and simultaneously gently wipes his thumbs over Louis’ eyelids, unable to keep the smile off his face when Louis opens his eyes and returns the smile. “Shit, you must be so hard babe, did you want me to get you off?” Harry realises shortly after.

“Nah, it’s alright,” Louis bows his head, a small smile still gracing his features, “I kind of already..” He looks back up to Harry and shrugs, his expression turning smug.

“Fuck. You’re going to be the end of me one day.” Louis leans forward, capturing Harry’s lips between his for a soft and gentle kiss. He leans his forehead against Harry’s for a while, both boys just staring into each other’s eyes and smiling stupidly.

Louis’ the first one to break the perfect silence with a sigh, “Well, I guess we better get back to the car, mum and dad will probably be really worried.” Neither boy moves or wants to really.

“I guess... But I still need to pee Louis, and I’d appreciate it if you weren’t here so I could concentrate more.”

“Haz, you’re taking a piss not sitting an exam. But whatever, I’m going to find a safe looking leaf to wipe off my face. You have such a shit aim babe.” Louis backs away and starts to look at the ground around the other side of the tree, while Harry went back to his previous aiming spot hoping Louis wouldn’t pop up behind him again.

“Oh my god! My jeans are ruined!” Louis exclaims from behind the tree.

“What are you complaining about now?”

“I’ve got mud and grass stains all over my knees Haz, I can’t go back like this! They’re going to notice!” Harry zips up his jeans and rounds the tree trunk to meet Louis. He’s bending over inspecting his jeans whilst holding a leaf in his hand and groaning. Harry grabs his hips and pulls his arse back against his crotch, surprising Louis just like he had to Harry earlier. Instead of misplacing his foot like Harry had though, Louis actually falls forward and onto his knees, which has Harry gasping and giggling behind his hand.

“Lou, I’m so sorry!” He holds out a hand to help Louis up and pulls him into a loving embrace, “Gimme that leaf,” He starts softly wiping his drying come off Louis’ forehead and some off his cheeks and nose. “You didn’t hurt yourself did you?” Louis shakes his head and closes his eyes, relaxing as Harry works the leaf over his face. Once he finishes, Harry throws the leaf to the ground and pecks Louis’ forehead, nose, then lips one by one. “Well, at least this way you won’t have to lie to mum and dad and say that you tripped and fell.” Harry grins down at Louis, dimples out and everything. He knew Louis’ weakness were his dimples so Louis couldn’t even find it in himself to be mad at Harry, he just felt an overwhelming fond for Harry right now. He didn’t want the moment to be ruined, but he also knew they had to get back to the car.

“Idiot, anyway c’mon, the sooner we get back to the car the sooner we’ll get to the resort and have our own room all to ourselves with no interruptions. Oh and you owe me a blowie.” Louis winks at Harry and walks off back the way he came to find Harry.

“Lou!” Harry whines, “You know how much I hate that word, why can’t you just say blowjob like everyone else?” He follows Louis, jogging a little to catch up. However, Louis stops in his tracks and turns to Harry.

“Harold! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?!” Louis stood, placing his hands on his hips with Harry now towering over him.

“Yeah, but I’d much rather be kissing my brother.” He smirks, lustfully snogs Louis, taking him by surprise once again, and wraps his hand around one of Louis’ delicate wrists. Harry cut the snog short pulling away and practically dragging Louis behind him, “C’mon Lou, as you said, the sooner we get there, the sooner you get your blowjob!”

***

Once they were back in the backseat of the car with their seatbelts on and their legs drapped over each other Robin starts on the road again.

“What took you boys so long? Did you actually fall down a pot hole or something?” He asks looking at their strangely contented faces through the rear-view mirror.

“I couldn’t find Harry, he’d wondered off very deep into the forest, so that took a while.” Anne turns around to smile at Harry.

“Aww, afraid of people pulling up and seeing yo- Louis! What have you done to your jeans?!” She turns around to grab her handbag and root through furiously looking for a packet of wipes or something that’s going to help get the stains out.

Harry replies for him, “He tripped and fell into a really muddy ditch, mum! I tried to wipe it off with a leaf but it just made it worse.” Harry winks at him and pats his leg that’s resting over his own. Louis leans forward to whisper in his ear,

“Yeah, I tripped and fell onto your dick with my mouth.” He sarcastically replies, knowing it would make Harry flush scarlet. Harry couldn’t wait to get to the resort now, so he decides to create a little plan in his head. He knew their parents would probably want to check out the evening’s entertainment or wander ‘round the resort seeing what there is to do, and maybe even take a look at the pool, but when they’d decide to call it a night, Harry had planned out how he was going to repay Louis. He wanted to see him squirm, and he wanted to tease him merciless, and maybe he’d even let him come tonight, maybe. However, he was rudely interrupted by Louis’ loud, high-pitched voice,

“Dad, will we be able to stop at any services soon? I didn’t have chance to try pee since I was looking for Haz-“ Louis had now moved his hands into his lap.

“Louis William Tomlinson-Styles!” Anne cries. Meanwhile Harry looks at Louis raising his eyebrow questioningly and Louis just shrugs. Shifting his gaze down, Harry grabs Louis’ hand and is met with a resistance and a look of pure horror covering Louis’ features. He smirks. Maybe he’d be paying Louis back much sooner than they’d both anticipated.


End file.
